


Out in the Emptiness

by orphan_account



Series: 9 Canon Stories [1]
Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Apocalypse, Emptiness, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Steampunk, Stitchpunk, Stitchpunks, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Shane Acker's 9 one shots and short stories of before, between, and after the film.
Relationships: 1 & 2 (9), 2 & 5 (9), 5 & 9 (9), 5/7 (9), 5/7/9 (9), 6/3/4 (9), 7 & 9 (9), 7/9 (9)
Series: 9 Canon Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Out in the Emptiness

_“When hopes and dreams are loose in the streets, it is well for the timid to lock doors, shutter windows and lie low until the wrath has passed."_

-Eric Hoffer


End file.
